


The Forest Welcomes You

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Series: Deiland Saga [2]
Category: Ankora (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Culture, Friendship, Gen, Hair Brushing, Huddling For Warmth, Nesting, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Hute glanced up as ferns crunched underfoot, her weaving forgotten. A vibrant grin spread up her cheeks at the sight of her friend.“You're back!”“I told you I would be,” the human returned with a grin of her own.
Relationships: Hute & Mûn Onawa
Series: Deiland Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795528
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Forest Welcomes You

Hute glanced up as ferns crunched underfoot, her weaving forgotten. A vibrant grin spread up her cheeks at the sight of her friend.

“You're back!”

“I told you I would be,” the human returned with a grin of her own.

Mûn settled beside her, her backpack nestled between her feet. From it, she procured a bag of flour, a pan and some berries. She kneaded the mixture into the pastry that Hute had taught her when they met, and already the Ank could tell it was less of a struggle for her.

The pair worked in silence, basking in the pleasant heat of the fire and each other's company. When Mûn had finally achieved a shape that she was happy with, she eased the pan onto the grate atop the fire. A satisfied sigh left her as she returned to her cushion. She wiped the sweat from her brow, then hummed as a thought furrowed her eyebrows.

“I've been thinking. You haven't met anyone your own age before, have you?”

The Ank set her handiwork aside, her head tilted as she offered her full attention.

“What makes you say that?”

Mûn smiled up at her, a smear of flour on her cheek. “You called me your best friend even though we only met last week.”

“Well...” Hute rummaged in her pouch until she pulled out a brush and the ribbon Mûn had gifted her. “You gave me this! A gift among the Ank is a promise of trust.”

Hute fiddled with the ribbon, engrossed in her new task as she attempted to tame her mane. A slight frown creased the edges of her mouth, but her tongue joined it when her eyes narrowed determinedly.

Mûn giggled and shuffled closer, palm outstretched for the brush. “Want me to help?”

Hute watched her intently, pupils wide, but a bright smile swept over her face. She nodded eagerly, quick to hand the items over. A matching smile crept up Mûn's mouth, the ribbon wrapped loosely around her fingers. Her eyes sparkled in the firelight, every bit as warm as her heart.

Steady hands ran the wooden brush gently through thick fur, the slow strokes soothing. Soon the knots came free for long enough to tie a bow. Smooth strands clung to the human's glove as she ran her fingers through it.

“Your hair is so soft!”

“Thanks!” Hute wrapped her arms around Mûn's shoulders, body weightless with delight.

For a moment, Mûn simply stared over her shoulder, unsure of what to do. She blinked slowly, then buried her face in the soft fur, her own arms snug around Hute's waist. Hute smelled of the forest, refreshing and welcoming, and Mûn's eyes fell closed.

“You know,” the Ank murmured, voice as gentle as the breeze around them. “You're my first friend.”

Mûn laughed quietly as her chin eased into the crook of her friend's neck. “You might not think so, but you're my first friend, too.”

“Really? But you've been to other planets before, haven't you?”

“I haven't. This was my first mission outside of the academy, but I kinda crashed here...”

A large fuzzy hand landed lightly on her back, soon followed by a soothing motion and low noises.

“There, there. If you didn't, we might not have met! So give your blessings for that, okay?”

“Heh, I will. Thanks, Hute.”

A chill breeze blew from the north, and Hute cast her gaze towards Nidawi's tower, its silhouette barely visible over the treetops. Mûn shivered in her arms, and her embrace only grew tighter around the human when the fire flickered.

“It'll grow too cold to move soon. You should stay the night.”

“Are you sure?”

Hute's eyes shone with excitement amidst the bright starlight. “Uh-huh! Your ship is really far, isn't it? I don't want my best friend in any danger.”

Mûn could only smile at her concern, happy to have made a friend on this planet. Hute had a point: the monsters were fearsome enough during the day, so what would happen at night? She didn't want to find out.

“Thanks again, Hute. This'll be great!”

No sooner had she spoken, the Ank eased out of the hug and began to shuffle about. Mûn shifted her legs to give her room, but remained shivering where she sat, curious. The familiar rustle of leaves and scrape of hide against grass enshrouded her mind. Hute plodded in a circle around her, her pinched eyes and nose almost buried in her mane as the wind ruffled her fur. Mûn leaned back to keep an eye on her progress, and a laugh bubbled in her heart at Hute's expression.

When Hute was finished, she nestled beside her friend, surrounded by a swathe of blankets. Another blanket was draped around Mûn's shoulders as the human admired her handiwork.

“It's very beautiful.” Mûn trailed her hand along the edge of the structure, pleased at the way it sprang back against her touch. “But why did you do that?”

“It's a nest! It's warm, and it will keep us safe from any winds.”

Mûn lay back against the furs, gaze absently focused on the sway of the treetops overhead. Another blanket fell over her body, and she rolled over to face the warmth at her side. Hute's fur tickled her cheeks, but Mûn buried her nose into it again. The Ank's heat coupled with the blankets fought the cold well, and gratitude overcame her as the shivers ceased.

“You're warm...” Although her words were muffled by the mane, she knew they were understood. Her arm wound around Hute's torso, and the Ank's hands smothered her own. “Soft and warm.”

“Night, Mûn,” Hute whispered into the darkness, her own nose buried in a fold of the nest. Although the human was colder than she was, the shared heat spread from her back to her heart, kinder than any fire.

There was no response, but the tiny noise and puffs of air that tickled her neck promised that her friend slept soundly. Peace washed over her at the sounds, her slowing thoughts a comfortable haze. As she allowed sleep to tug at the edges of her mind, a smile rested on her lips. The day's events would be etched into her soul forever.


End file.
